winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lycan's All Froms Spells
Sophix Spells Tree of Life'': Everyone is connected in the great tree that never forgets those who will exist, does exist and stopped existing. It allows all nature's animals to connect and keep us together as apart of life, '''Tree of Life. '''''This spell can be used as an attack of a defense then transformed into an attack. This spell shoots of a magical blast of energy that is colored blue, pink, green and purple. It allows the connection to every animal ina magical pulse of energy then comes together in a magical blast. * Nymphs Wave: This spell harnesses the spirit of water, the spell can be used to shoot a magical pulse of water that can wash away a target. This magic has royal blue and cyan. * Tear Drop Essence: This harnesses the power of the raindrops into an aquatic heart beat that can knock away a enemy and distort him. This magic can be used directly or can used against a large numbers. The magic is a blue water vibration. * Bubble Shield: This summons a large blue bubble shield that surround Lycan or anyone else. It can withstand large amounts of attacks. * Eco's Wrath: This spell harnesses the power of the plants and the earth to shoot out a large natural attack that can send enemies back and can cause nature to capture their enemies. This has a green and brown energy that has the form of a large blast of leaves, rocks and flowers, that pushes a enemy back and traps them in a large plant. * Gem Heart: This spell uses crystals to blast multiple away enemies and can be used to track them down. It is a large crystal like blast that has a blue and pink coloration. * Floral Shield: The spell creates a large number of vines and thorns to capture and contain opponents. * Ember Flare: Lycan can send of a large fire ball of energy. * Magma Zone: Lycan can send out a large blast of magma energy that can imprison people in a magmic dome that seals them in. * Inner Flame: This fire takes the form of a dragon and can enter a creatures or environments heart to heal them. * Lighting Pulse: This spell sends out a large electric bolt that can shock people and disable their magic for a time. * Hurricane Force: This summons a large hurricane that can sweep away pollution or a person. * Essence Breath: This magic gives a breath of fresh magical air that gives sentience to nature and allows it to heal and disable another magic. Lovix Spells Arctic Howl: This spells summons the power of all arctic animals both past, present and future of all animals on all the planets. The roars, squeaks, and howls combined into an icy blue energy sound wave that causes major damage to everything around him and freezes the ground and surrounding area. * Ice River: Shoots out a burst of icy blue water energy. * Snow Breaker: Summons a large burst of ice and snow and sends it out in one big blast. * Kraken Tempest: creates multiple large water tornadoes shaped like tentacles. * Snow Rose: Summons large ice white blue rose petals in a large storm and can be sent towards an enemy. * Icicle Nature: He releases plants made of ice that wrap around the enemy and subdue them. * Avalanche Burst: Creates or summons large falling rocks of solid frozen stone to pelt down on the opponent. * Frozen Flame: Summons a white, blue and red fire in a large stream of fire to attack an opponent. * Obsidian Heat: Sends out a large fire storm that when passing over an enemy imprisons them in obsidian. * Solar Snow: Summons a large burst of a solar sun beam that is so cold it burns and encases the enemy in ice. * Winter Tornado: Summons a large swirling tornado of ice. * Temperature Aero: Sends out a large cold air blast. * Thundering Energy: Sends out a large cold electrical energy blast. Sirenix Spells Spirit of Sirenix: An aurora of energy stems from all plants, elements and animals into a huge blast of energy that can devastate an opponent. This magic gives feelings of hope. * Ocean Blast: Sends out a large stream of blue energy towards an opponent. * Hydro Ripper: Many waves of water rotate around each other and form a helix that blast the opponent into the air with tremendous force. * Leviathan Roar: Creates a spectral image of a leviathan that sends out an aquatic energy roar that disturbs the tides and water. * Coral Shield: Summons or creates large coral shields to deflect against energy attacks. * Lotus Blast: Creates a large lotus of energy and can send it out in a large swirling stream of energy * Seaweed Constriction: Creates large seaweed vines to constrict and capture enemies. * Sea Fire: Creates a large burst of aquatic fire to send out in an attack. * Aqua Magma: Creates a large burst of blue and red magma stream energy. * Ocean Dragon: Creates a blue fire dragon to attack multiple enemies, this magic creates a sentient dragon. * Tempest Song: Creates a large blue storm over the surrounding area that sends out powerful gusts of wind and sends out blue lightning. * Eel Ectric: Creates a blue and white lighting bolts. * Raging Winds: Creates a large gust of wind in the form of a light blue and white energy. Sirenix Wish: That all animals are remembered and cherished by all planets. Bloomix Spells Secretix Spells Mystix Spells